


Das Strumpfband der Leidenschaft

by Mimms



Series: Strumpfband-Reihe [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimms/pseuds/Mimms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft und Greg möchten einen schönen Abend miteinander verbringen, der jedoch anders als geplant verläuft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SMS

**Author's Note:**

> Leider gehört keine der Figuren mir. Ich habe sie mir nur von ACD und den Herren Mofftis ausgeliehen, um ein wenig mit ihnen zu spielen und verspreche sie hiermit unbeschadet zurück zu geben... irgendwann mal. ;-)  
> Diese Story ist der 2. Teil einer Serie und ich hatte den ersten Teil noch nicht mal fertig gepostet, purzelte ein kleiner Babyplotbunny (der inzwischen zum Teenbunny ausgewachsen ist) und nach Abschluß noch ein weiterer Babybunny vor meine Füße.  
> Ja, kurze Rede langer Sinn: Babybunny wurde von Teenbunny so gut mit Notizzetteln gefüttert, daß er kurz vorm Platzen ist, deswegen wurde es nun wirklich Zeit diese Story zu posten. Ich hoffe ihr habt alle viel Spaß beim Lesen. :-)

Es begann alles damit, daß sich Greg und Mycroft seit drei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen hatten und plötzlich und unerwartet eine SMS bei ersterem eintrudelte.

_‚Zurück in der Stadt. Abendessen um 19 Uhr? ~ MH“’_

_‚Ruhiger Nachmittag. Sollte gehen. Wie schick?’,_ war Gregs Antwort.

_‚Anzug und Krawatte erforderlich ~ MH’_

Der Polizist hob grübelnd die Augenbrauen. Sehr schick also. Er überlegte, ob er evtl. noch seine Knigge-Kenntnisse auffrischen sollte, wenn sie schon in ein extra feines Restaurant gingen, während er seine Einverständnis tippte. _‚Ok. Wo?’_

_‚Ich hole dich ab ~ MH’_

Greg schmunzelte in sich hinein. Das hätte er sich auch denken können. Mycroft liebte seine kleinen Geheimnisse, vor allem, wenn es welche waren, mit denen er Greg überraschte. Und erst Recht, wenn er das Ganze geheimnisvoll mit einer schwarzen Limousine und abgedunkelten Scheiben starten konnte. Zumindest konnte sich Greg ziemlich sicher sein, daß er sich über _diese_ Überraschung freuen würde. Dafür kannte er den anderen nun lange genug, um zu wissen, daß die Essensüberraschungen immer gute waren.

Er legte sein Handy wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch und wandte sich dem nächsten Stapel Papier zu, den er abzuarbeiten hatte. Das letzte Formular, um den Fall abzuschließen, war erst knapp über die  Hälfte ausgefüllt, als seine Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Leiche in der Bateman Street, Sir. Und schockierte Touristen, die es gemeldet haben.“

Lestrade seufzte. „Das war’s dann wohl mit einem ruhigen Nachmittag.“ Sämtliche Gedanken zum Thema Knigge entflohen ihm in diesem Moment. „Geben Sie mir noch zwei Minuten, damit ich das hier zu Ende ausfüllen kann und suchen Sie schon mal einen Weg, damit wir die Baustelle am Trafalgar Square umfahren können.“ Er nickte Donovan zu.

Mir einem scharfen „Ja, Sir“, war der Lockenkopf aus der Tür zu seinem Büro verschwunden.

Der Detective Inspector trug noch die letzten Informationen auf dem vor ihm liegenden Blatt ein, schob den Stapel noch mal zurecht und griff dann auf dem Weg zur Tür nach seinem Mantel, um der Polizistin zu folgen.

 

*****

 

„Anderson, Sie sollten Ihren Kaffe endlich mal wieder mit Zucker süßen und nicht nur mit Dummheit!“

„SHERLOCK!?!“, entfuhr eine Zurechtweisung nicht nur Greg Lestrades, sondern auch John Watsons Mund. Der Arzt stand neben dem Consulting Detective, der mit seinen Blicken mal wieder den Forensiker erdolchen zu wollen schien, aufgrund der wirklich etwas albern klingenden Idee zum Tathergang, die er gerade von sich gegeben hatte.

„Selbst wenn er sich selbst erhängt haben sollte, wie, denken Sie, ist er dann bitte in die Mülltonne gekommen?“, fragte Sherlock und man sah ihm bereits an, daß er nur darauf wartete, eine dumme Antwort zu bekommen, die er mit Wonne zerpflücken und wiederlegen konnte.

„Naja, wenn er sich an der Feuerleiter erhängt hat...“ Anderson gestikulierte zu dem über dem Mülleimer befindlichen Metallgestell. „...und der Knoten im Seil sich nach einer Weile gelöst hat, dann ist er einfach nach unten in die Tonne gefallen...“ Irgendwie wirkte es, als erwarte der Gerichtsmediziner ein Kopf tätscheln, wie gut er das Problem gelöst hatte.

„Und danach hat der Tote wohl doch noch mal den Arm gestreckt, um den Deckel zuzuklappen?“, fragte der Polizeiberater mit gefährlichem Unterton in der Stimme.

John trat näher an ihn heran und legte ihm sanft die Hand auf den Unterarm. „Sherlock“, zischte er leise, doch dieser würdigte ihn noch nicht mal eines Blickes.

„Nein, der Deckel fiel von alleine zu, durch den Rums, mit dem die Leiche in die Tonne fiel...“, erklärte Anderson gerade, mit deutlichem Stolz in der Stimme, daß er scheinbar einen Tathergang _vor_ dem Meisterdetektiv herausgefunden hatte.

„ _Rums_? Ist das ein Fachausdruck?“, fragte Sherlock provozierend.

Noch bevor der andere damit fertig war zu murmeln. „Sie wissen doch was ich meine...“, holte Sherlock tief Luft.

„Erstens, wäre es schön, wenn Sie Ihr Vokabular mal auffrischen.“ Er sah Anderson an, machte dann jedoch eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Diese Hoffnung wird durch Ihren niedrigen IQ jedoch gleich zunichte gemacht. Sie könnten es sich sowieso nicht merken.“ Bevor ihn jemand ein weiteres Mal zurechtweisen konnte, erklärte er weiter. „Zweitens, ist diese Rettungsleiter bereits so verrostet, daß ich mit gutem Grund bezweifle, daß sich ein Schwergewicht wie das Opfer, an ihr aufhängen könnte, ohne daß das Metall einfach darunter zerbricht oder sich zumindest verbiegt.“ Er holte erneut Luft, diesmal nur für den dramatischen Effekt. „Drittens müßten dann ja wohl Abriebspuren des Rostes am Seil zu finden sein und das ist so sauber, wie es nur sein kann – die Müllreste, in denen es lag haben die einzigen Spuren darauf hinterlassen.“

Andersons Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Wut darüber, so niedergemacht zu werden und Trauer darüber, daß ihm diese Idee nicht gekommen war.

„Würden Sie uns dann bitte Ihre Theorie erläutern?“, fragte Greg und warf seinem Untergebenen einen warnenden Blick zu, daß er doch bitte keine weitere Konfrontation heraufbeschwören sollte. _‚Klappe’_ bedeutete das für Anderson und Sherlock schien sich doch ganz leicht darüber zu freuen, wenn die aufwärtszuckenden Mundwinkel irgendwas zu bedeuten hatten.

Der dunkelhaarige Detektiv drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und bei seinen Worten war klar, für alle, die einigermaßen Vernunftbegabt waren, daß seine Konzentration nun nicht mehr darauf lag zu beweisen, daß Anderson der wohl dämlichste Polizist des Yards war. „Aber natürlich, liebend gerne.“ Trotzdem war das Schmunzeln, welches seine Lippen umspielte nicht wirklich als freundlich anzusehen. „Das Seil und die Kleidung des Opfers sind sauber genug, daß er noch nicht lange im Müll gelegen haben kann. Das Hemd und die Haare sind jedoch leicht feucht. D.h. er wurde während des Regenschauers vor drei Stunden hertransportiert – vermutlich in etwas wasserdichtes eingewickelt, denn der Rest von ihm und seiner Kleidung sind inzwischen wieder komplett trocken. Die Hülle, welche die Mörder verwendeten war also nicht lang genug, um ihn komplett zu umwickeln. Müllsäcke oder ähnliches können es nicht gewesen sein, da die Täter sie hätten zurück lassen können. Das Etwas, in das der Tote eingewickelt worden war, muß also etwas sein, durch das Rückschlüsse auf die Mörder oder zumindest deren Umgebung möglich sind. Deswegen haben Sie die Leiche nur darin hierher transportiert, ausgewickelt und in den Müllcontainer geworfen. Es müssen mindestens zwei Personen gewesen sein, denn wenn es nicht gerade ein Gewichtheber war, hätte ein Mörder alleine die Leiche niemals so hoch hieven können. Das Seil ist nicht das, mit dem er erwürgt wurde. Die Würgemale entsprechen denen, eines dünneren Seils, in etwa in der Stärke, wie sie zum Üben von Seemannsknoten verwendet wurden. Die Länge dürfte auch denen dieser Seile entsprechen, denn man sieht am hinteren Hals Quetschmale, als hätte jemand Mühe gehabt, das kurze Seil zusammen zu halten, während das Opfer nach Luft kämpfte. Vielleicht sollten Sie mal auf meine Website gehen, ich habe dort auch einen Artikel über verschiedene Seile und das Aussehen der dadurch verursachten Würgemale veröffentlicht. Wäre evtl. Lehrreich für Sie. Die am Hals des Opfers entsprechen denen eines solchen Seiles...“ Sherlock wirbelte von Anderson, dem seine letzte Beleidigung gegolten hatte, herum und streckte Lestrade sein Handy entgegen, auf dem ein Bild zu sehen war, auf dem ein blaues Seil mit versäuberten Enden abgebildet war. „Finden Sie heraus, wo die nächsten Segelbegeisterten hier in der Gegend wohnen. Sie sollten in irgend einem Club zu finden sein, die es durchaus auch in London gibt. Dann finden Sie auch den Mörder.“ Er steckte sein Handy wieder ein, schlug dramatisch seinen Mantelkragen nach oben und wandte sich zur Straße. „John wir gehen...“

„Äh..?“, war alles, was diesem entwich, bevor er Greg ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zuwarf und Sherlock hinterhereilte.

Auch Lestrade sputete sich dem großgewachsenen Mann hinterherzukommen. Einen solch dramatischen Abgang, ohne daß er den Fall tatsächlich gelöst hatte, konnte er ihm nicht durchgehen lassen.

„Sherlock, warten Sie“, rief er eilends.

Dieser hatte zwar schon die breitere Charing Cross Road erreicht, drehte sich aber auf dem Gehweg noch mal um. „Was?“, verlangte er schroff.

„Wie sollen wir denn mit diesen Angaben den oder die Mörder finden, um Himmels Willen?“

Der Dunkelhaarige zog nur ungläubig die Augen hoch. „Der Tote kann um diese Uhrzeit und in diesem Teil der Stadt nicht weit transportiert worden sein, ohne gesehen zu werden. D.h. der Tatort muß irgendwo in der Nähe sein – nach höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit sogar die Wohnung des oder der Mörder, da sie die Leiche ja schnell los werden wollten. Sie werden doch wohl noch Mitgliederlisten der Segelvereine zusammentragen und Adreßabgleiche machen können, Inspector, oder sollte ich mich doch getäuscht haben und Sie sind nicht so gut, eine so einfache Aufgabe auch ohne meine Hilfe zu erledigen?“

Der Polizist hatte keine Gelegenheit etwas zu erwidern, denn eine kühle Stimme erklärte: „Oh, er ist durchaus so gut. Aber gerade heute Abend wäre deine Hilfe wirklich sehr willkommen, Bruder.“

„Mycroft?“ Greg sah sich um und kurz war Freude auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, bevor er leicht panisch zu Sherlock sah.

„Was willst du, Mycroft?“, fragte der jüngere Holmes mit einem abfälligen Schnauben. „Mußt du schon wieder deine Nase in alles stecken, was dich nichts angeht?“

„Oh, aber das hier geht mich durchaus etwas an“, erklärte der Mann im dreiteiligen Anzug. „Der Inspector wird noch an anderer Stelle benötigt heute Abend. Also wäre es schön, wenn der Fall schnell zum Abschluß gebracht werden könnte.“

Greg schluckte und zischte ein verwundert fragendes „Mycroft?“ in die Richtung des Regenschirmträgers.

„Nicht mal _du_ kannst verlangen, daß Lestrade ständig nach deiner Pfeife tanzt“, meinte Sherlock in ätzendem Tonfall. „Dafür ist...“ Sein Blick war von dem Polizist zu seinem Bruder gewandert und plötzlich stockte er. „Oh nein“, begann er und seine Augen suchten erneut die im Anzug steckende Gestalt ab, die immer noch selenruhig vor ihm stand. „MYCROFT“, entfuhr es ihm dann entrüstet. Sein Kopf sah aus, als würde er gleich explodieren, sein Mund fungierte als Druckablaßventil, indem diesem ein Zischen entwich. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach...“, begann Sherlock, doch sein Bruder fiel ihm, keinen Wiederspruch duldend, ins Wort.

„Ich kann sehr wohl, vor allem, wenn alle beteiligten Parteien einverstanden sind!“

„Ich bin aber nich...“, begann Sherlock schon wieder, doch erneut brachte ihn Mycroft zum Verstummen.

„ _Du_ , mein lieber Bruder, gehörst _nicht_ zu den beteiligten Parteien, denn das hat ausnahmsweise nichts mit _dir_ zu tun..“ Schon holte Sherlock Luft, um erneut zu wiedersprechen, doch der Mann mit dem Schirm ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Auch wenn Greg Lestrade mit dir zusammen arbeitet, hast du kein Recht dich in seine Freizeit einzumischen!“ Dann drehte er seinen Kopf und ließ seinen kleinen Bruder einfach links liegen, als er sich Lestrade zuwandte.

„Kommst du?“, fragte er, eine Augenbraue hebend.

„Mycroft“, begann Greg in einem eindringlichen Ton. „Ich bin hier am Schauplatz eines Verbrechens und kann doch nicht so einfach...“

„Papperlapapp“, meinte der ältere Holmes nur. „Du hast den Tatort gesehen, die Zeugenaussagen können von deinen Leuten aufgenommen werden und um die ganze Sache zu beschleunigen: Die Aufnahmen der Überwachungskameras der Gegend sind schon auf dem Weg zu Scotland Yard. Da insgesamt 3 Kameras den Eingang zu dieser Gasse aufnehmen können, gibt es genug Filmmaterial, daß deine Kollegen eine Weile damit beschäftigt sein dürften, dieses durchzusehen. Sergeant Donovan hat ihren Dienst erst Nachmittags angetreten und ist frisch und fit genug, um das zu übernehmen. _Du_ jedoch, hast heute bereits genug Überstunden gemacht, so daß niemand von dir verlangen kann, heute noch die notwendige Konzentration aufzubringen. Daher kannst du guten Gewissens Feierabend machen und dich um die restliche Auswertung und die Dokumentation des Falles morgen kümmern.“

Greg schmunzelte. Einerseits ärgerte es ihn, daß Mycroft einfach so über ihn bestimmte, andererseits war es irgendwie süß, wie sich der andere Mann für ihn ins Zeug legte – auch, wenn dies nicht gerade ein übliches Prozedere war. „Da hast du ja an alles gedacht“, meinte er, jedoch immer noch nicht näher tretend. „Außer daran, mich nach meinem Einverständnis zu fragen.“ Diesen Hinweis konnte er sich nicht verkneifen.

Sherlock schnaubte. „So ist er doch immer.“ Er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Mycroft, um zu verdeutlichen, daß er diesen auch meinte. Dann wandte er sich an den Inspector. „Aber nutzen Sie es, wenn er mal von sich aus helfen will... auch wenn der ganze Fall damit langweilig wird!“ Er drehte sich wieder zu seinem Bruder, um ihn in seinem üblichen ätzenden Tonfall zu fragen: „Kann es sein, daß du nicht genug zu tun hast? Heute noch keinen Weltkrieg ausgelöst, der dich uns vom Leib halten könnte?“

„Sherlock!“, zischte John, auch wenn er eigentlich wußte, daß die beiden Kampfhähne es niemals würden sein lassen können, sich gegenseitig zu provozieren.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, lieber Bruder“, antwortete Mycroft und lächelte, was an eine Katze mit zu spitzen Zähnen erinnerte, „habe ich durchaus genug Beschäftigung. Aber ich habe auch Dinge neben der Arbeit, die mir wichtig sind und _diesen_ Abend lasse ich mir durch eine Lappalie wie einen Mord garantiert nicht vermiesen!“ Er drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu dem silberhaarigen Inspector um. „Greg, kommst du?“

Lestrade wußte nicht mehr, wie er sich fühlen sollte. Er ärgerte sich immer noch darüber, daß Mycroft seinen Fall mehr oder weniger gekapert hatte, gleichzeitig breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend aus, als ihm klar wurde, daß Mycroft ausgerechnet vor seinem Bruder zugegeben hatte, daß er etwas für ihn empfand. Natürlich waren sie schon häufiger miteinander aus gewesen und hatten sich dabei nicht auf Teufel komm raus bemüht zu verheimlichen, daß sie ein Paar waren. Aber sie hatten es auch nie darauf angelegt es an die große Glocke zu hängen. Sherlock und John waren damit gerade zu den ersten Personen geworden, die sie tatsächlich kannten, gegenüber denen sie sich ‚geoutet’ hatten. Nun gut, John sah immer noch aus, als würde er einem spannenden Tennisspiel zusehen, wie er so, mit offen stehendem Mund, von einem zum andern blickte und noch versuchte die Situation zu begreifen – Sherlock wußte aber ganz eindeutig, was hier gerade los war.

Als er den Regierungsbeamten so anstarrte und er bemerkte, wie dessen Blick weicher, bittender wurde, konnte er daher nicht mehr anders, als nachzugeben. „Laß mich kurz mit Donovan alles regeln, dann komme ich...“

Ein schmales Lächeln huschte über Mycrofts Lippen und er nickte leicht, als sich der Polizist abwandte, um sich um die Aufgabenverteilung zu kümmern.

 

*****

 

Ich muß über Teil 2 noch mal drüber sehen, aber geschrieben ist er schon, also hoffe ich bald updaten zu können. Ich entschuldige mich schon mal im Voraus, daß diese Story nicht so lustig wie der erste Teil wird, Romantik-Kitschfans werden aber sicherlich auf ihre Kosten kommen. :-)

Kommentare sind natürlich gerne gesehen. :-)

Grüßle

Mimms


	2. Anzug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Fahrt zum Restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm... gibt's hier noch Leser oder steckt ihr alle im Winterschlaf? Wollte eigentlich gestern schon updaten, aber irgendwie war meine Zeitplanung mal wieder nicht so, wie die Realität dann wurde... dafür hatte ich dann heute mehr Zeit zum korrigieren. Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch, wie es jetzt geworden ist. :-)

Alles geregelt und mit der Gewißheit, daß Sherlock, mit John im Schlepptau, auf dem Nachhauseweg war, ließ sich Greg Lestrade einige Zeit später auf den Rücksitz der schwarzen Limousine fallen, die sie zu ihrem Ziel bringen würde. Er seufzte, atmete einmal tief durch und sah dann zu Mycroft, der angespannt auf dem Platz neben ihm saß.

Bevor der andere sich zu viele Gedanken darum machen konnte, wie böse Greg nun wegen der Einmischung war, drehte der Polizist sich schon, um ihn in einen hungrigen Kuß zu ziehen.

„Greg?“, fragte Mycroft, überrascht von der Reaktion, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

„Eigentlich sollte ich dir böse sein und erst mal kein Wort mehr mit dir reden...“

„Aber?“, fragte der andere, neugierig, warum diese Option doch nicht eintraf.

„Ich verstehe durchaus, warum du dich _heute_ nicht zurückhalten konntest und ich finde es einfach zu romantisch, um mich arg darüber aufzuregen.“ Damit stahl er sich noch einen Kuß von seinem Partner, dem die Erleichterung deutlich anzumerken war.

„D.h. du hast es nicht vergessen?“, fragte Mycroft und ein Lächeln, diesmal ein echtes, umspielte seine Lippen.

„Daß ich dich heute vor einem Jahr in einem rosa Tüllmonster von Kleid getroffen, die irrwitzigste Verfolgungsjagd durch London mitgemacht habe, die ich je erlebt habe und danach den atemraubendsten Sex meines Lebens, den ich bis dahin je hatte, mit dir genießen konnte?“

Nun war es an Mycroft Gregs Lippen in einem Kuß einzufangen.

„Wie kommst du auf den Gedanken, daß ich _das_ je vergessen könnte?“

„Ich wußte einfach nicht, ob du den Kopf dafür frei hattest...“, brachte Mycroft einen zaghaften Versuch einer Erklärung vor.

„Du bist ein Idiot!“, erklärte Greg. Er gab Mycroft einen Klaps auf den Arm und löste sich dann, um sich im Innenraum der Limousine umzusehen. „Und bevor wir uns gleich anhören wir romantisch verkitschte Teenager: Du hast doch bestimmt auch etwas zum Anziehen für mich dabei, damit ich ordentlich aussehe im Restaurant?“

Mycroft lächelte. Er war froh, daß Greg seine dominante Art in diesen Dingen immer öfter einfach akzeptierte und sich sogar ein wenig zu freuen schien, wenn er nicht selbst an alles denken und sich um alles kümmern mußte. Es war eine große Umstellung für den anderen gewesen, der während seiner Zeit als Verheirateter, immer der Mann im Haus war, der die Verantwortung getragen hatte und das gleiche galt immer noch für seine Arbeit. Nun übernahm Mycroft diese Aufgabe regelmäßig und inzwischen konnte der Inspector sich auch einfach fallen lassen und sich über die kleinen Dinge, bei denen Mycroft einfach organisierte, ohne vorher zu fragen, immer mehr freuen. „Natürlich, mein Liebster!“

Greg lächelte. Genauso klassisch wie sein Freund angezogen war, genauso klassisch war manchmal sein Vokabular. „Nun?“, fragte er auffordernd.

Statt einer Antwort drehte sich Mycroft so, daß er dem Grauhaarigen zunächst den Trenchcoat abstreifen und dann die Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnen konnte. Dabei küßte er sich langsam an der frei werdenden Haut am Oberkörper des anderen hinab und Greg konnte sich ein leises Stöhnen nicht verkneifen.

„Sag mal, wollten wir nicht essen gehen?“ Während der Frage hob er seine Hüften, damit der andere, der inzwischen vor ihm kniete, ihm die Hose ausziehen konnte. Mycroft begnügte sich nicht mit seiner Stoffhose, sondern zog auch gleich seine Shorts bis zu den Knien herunter.

„Zuerst die Vorspeise“, zwinkerte Mycroft ihm noch zu, bevor sein Mund sich schon auf die Spitze von Gregs sich sehr interessiert hebender Männlichkeit senkte.

„Oh Gott...“ Gregs Kopf fiel nach hinten auf die Rückenlehne und sein Unterkörper hob sich ohne sein zutun.

„Mycroft genügt“, kam als Antwort und schon schloß sich wieder herrliche Wärme um sein pochendes Glied.

Greg lachte leicht. Er ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen, um das Bild, das sich ihm bot besser aufnehmen zu können. Obwohl der andere vollständig bekleidet war, gab er ein hocherotisches Bild ab:

In seinen Augen lag so ein gewisses Leuchten, das dem DI immer nur in Situationen aufgefallen war, wenn Mycroft vollkommen mit sich und der Welt zufrieden war. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und die Tatsache, daß Gregs Glied in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus zwischen den Lippen des anderen verschwand und wieder auftauchte, war auch nicht zu verachten. Und erst die Hände, die sich anderen Stellen seiner Anatomie widmeten, die davon sehr angetan waren...

Einer der mächtigsten Männer der Welt kniete hier tatsächlich vor ihm auf dem Boden einer Limousine und widmete sich allein seiner Befriedigung. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl.

Der Ältere hob eine Hand, um sie sanft auf den Kopf des vor ihm Knienden zu legen und er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen die immer so adrett gekämmten Haare etwas durcheinander zu bringen.

Mycroft warf ihm bei der nächsten Aufwärtsbewegung seines Kopfes nur einen wissenden Blick unter seinen Liedern hervor zu und fuhr mit seiner Zunge spielerisch um Gregs Eichel. Es war ein gewisser Trick, dem der andere nie wiederstehen konnte und tatsächlich fiel dessen Hand auf die Sitzfläche des Wagens zurück und er bäumte sich unkontrolliert unter den Liebkosungen seines Freundes auf.

„Mycoooft...“, stöhnte Greg und es dauerte nur noch ein paar kurze Stöße in die feuchte Enge, bis er schon einen heftigen Höhepunkt erlebte, der ihn keuchend in den Sitz zurücksinken ließ.

Der andere wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch über die Mundwinkel, das er danach gleich wieder in seiner Hosentasche verstaute.

Gregs Blicke folgten der Handbewegung und ihm war klar, daß dies nur bedeuten konnte, daß Mycroft nun den Rest des Abends etwas, auf dem Überreste seines Ergusses zu finden waren, mit sich herumtragen würde.

„Oh Gott...“, stöhnte er wieder. Es war ein zu erregender Gedanke, um die Handlung unkommentiert zu lassen. „Wenn ich nicht so fertig wäre, würde ich dich jetzt hier auf dem Fußboden vernaschen – aber deinem Bekleidungszustand nach zu schließen, hast du das für dich gerade nicht geplant...“

Der ältere Holmes schmunzelte, als er mit einem weiteren Taschentuch seinen Partner säuberte. „Äußerst gut beobachtet, _Herr Inspector_.“ Daann zog er, natürlich mit Gregs Hilfe, der seine Hüften dafür anhob, die Shorts wieder über den Hintern. Liebevoll verstaute er die Männlichkeit des anderen in der richtigen Position, was Greg lustvoll zusammenzucken ließ. Mycroft warf ihm wieder einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Sei nicht so selbstzufrieden...“, beschwerte er sich daraufhin.

„Warum denn nicht?“, fragte Mycroft mit einem hauch gespielter Unschuld und leichter Überheblichkeit in der Stimme. „Ich habe gerade einen sehr gut aussehenden Mann befriedigt...“ Er wandte sich den verteilt herum liegenden Kleidungsstücken Gregs zu und begann diese zusammen zu falten. „Mit diesem habe ich vor einen wundervollen Abend in einem der besten Restaurants der Stadt zu verbringen.“ Eine Klappe unter dem Sitz neben dem immer noch, sich erholend dasitzenden Silberhaarigen wurde geöffnet. „Es erwartet uns ein hervorragendes Menü.“ Eine Kiste kam zum Vorschein und in dieser ein Anzug, den Greg noch nie gesehen hatte, der aber wohl offensichtlich für ihn gedacht war. „Und dann verbringe ich mit diesem Mann hoffentlich eine noch bessere Nacht in meiner Wohnung.“ Mycroft hielt die Anzughose so, daß Greg nur noch seine Füße heben mußte, um hineinzukommen und zog ihm diese Hose dann auch soweit hoch, bis der andere sich wieder etwas hochdrücken mußte, damit er vollends hinein kam. „Und zwischendrin habe ich eine Überraschung, die dir hoffentlich sehr gefallen wird.“ Inzwischen waren sie soweit, daß es nur noch Hemdknöpfe zu schließen gab, damit Greg nicht mehr wie ein gerade sexuell befriedigter älterer Mann aussah, sondern wieder mehr einem respektablen Gesetzeshüter glich. Einem äußerst eleganten Gesetzeshüter.

„Du _hoffst_ , daß mir die Überraschung gefällt?“, fragte Greg verwundert, während er in die Anzugjacke schlüpfte – ohne Hilfe. „Normalerweise siehst du eine Person doch nur an und weißt genau, was er oder sie über eine Sache denkt.“

Der andere sagte zunächst nichts. Er konzentrierte sich darauf die Schuhe, die auch irgendwie aufgetaucht waren und perfekt zu dem Anzug paßten, zuzuschnüren, bevor er sich mit gesenktem Kopf wieder auf der Sitzbank niederließ. Erst dann hob er den Kopf. „Es...“, begann er stockend und Greg hob überrascht und fragend die Augenbraue. Es kam selten – eigentlich nie vor, daß der ältere Holmes so unsicher wirkte. „Es gibt Gebiete, da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, wie andere Personen reagieren.“ Mehr sagte er nicht. Er schien seine Überraschung nicht vorweg nehmen zu wollen.

Greg lächelte ermutigend. Er kannte den anderen inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, daß er einfach die Zeit bis zur Enthüllung abwarten mußte. Mycroft hatte sein eigenes Tempo. „Ich bin mir sicher, daß du dir keine Sorgen machen mußt.“ Er zog seinen Partner heran, um ihm dies auch noch mal mit einem Kuß zu versichern. „Danke für den Anzug“, meinte er dann, gab dem anderen noch einen Kuß, bei dem er nur dessen Lippen berührte und bemerkte dann. „Bei der Qualität muß es ja schon was besonderes sein.“ Er konnte deutlich spüren, daß der Stoff, der nun seine Haut bedeckte definitiv zu teureren Sorte gehörte.

Dann zog er sich ein wenig zurück, um Mycroft einen prüfenden Blick zuzuwerfen. „So lange du mir nicht gerade einen Heiratsantrag machst – du weißt, daß ich das Prozedere lieber nicht noch mal durchmachen möchte, daß das aber nichts mit dir oder meinen Gefühlen dir gegenüber zu tun hat, oder?“

Mycrofts Lächeln war wie eine Entwarnung. „Keine Sorge, solch einen drastischen Schritt plane ich nicht an unserem Einjährigen.“

Nun lächelte auch Greg wieder. „Gut, dann bin ich beruhigt.“ Er rückte näher an Mycroft heran und verwickelte ihn erneut in ein Zungengefecht. „Und ich möchte mich wirklich gerne bei dir für den Anzug bedanken...“, hauchte er in einem sehr sündhaften Tonfall. Er legte seine Hand auf Mycrofts Unterleib, der sie jedoch von seiner Männlichkeit wegschob.

„ _Nach_ dem Dinner werde ich deinen _Dank_ mit Freude annehmen – aber jetzt sind wir spät dran..“ Mycroft warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr, seufzte ein wenig „und das, obwohl ich die Reservierung schon um 2 Stunden verschieben ließ, nachdem ich von deinem neusten Fall erfahren habe.

Der Silberhaarige konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. „Das schaffst auch nur du“, meinte er lachend. „Ich biete dir Sex an und du lehnst so trocken, wie die Sahara ab – weil wir uns sonst beim Essen verspäten.“

Der andere warf ihm nur einen Blick unter einer hochgezogenen Braue zu, was Greg nur noch mehr amüsierte. „Ich hätte mich auch einfach alleine schnell umziehen können...“

„So bist du aber in einer besseren Ausgangsstimmung und kannst das Abendessen viel besser genießen“, bemerkte Mycroft, nicht ohne stolz darauf zu sein, daß er das erreicht hatte.

„Du tust auch nie etwas ohne Hintergedanken?“ Gregs freundliche Mine zeigte, daß er das nicht böse, sondern nur neckend meinte.

„Stört es dich denn?“, fragte Mycroft dennoch.

„Nicht in diesem Fall“, und damit zog Greg Mycroft noch in einen letzten Kuß, um zu genießen, daß sie noch etwas Privatsphäre hatten, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichten. Seine Hand fuhr dabei spielerisch über den Oberschenkel des anderen, ohne ihn zu sehr zu reizen, wobei seine Finger über einen Widerstand unter dem Stoff stießen. Er befühlte die Stelle und löste dann atemlos seinen Mund von dem des anderen. „Trägst du etwa das Strumpfband unter deiner Anzugshose?“

Mycroft konnte sich ein Schmunzeln ob der sichtlich begeisterten Reaktion seines Freundes nicht verkneifen: Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich schlagartig und seine Pupillen wirkten plötzlich sehr viel größer, als vor der Entdeckung. Er wußte genau, was der andere mit „das Strumpfband“ meinte. „Ich dachte mir, daß dir die Idee gefällt.“

Greg ließ sich zu seiner Überraschung jedoch etwas entgeistert im Sitz zurückfallen. Dann sah er, halb amüsiert, halb verzweifelt zu seinem Sitznachbarn. „Und wie soll ich mich bitte auf das Essen konzentrieren, wenn ich den ganzen Abend daran denken werde, daß du das Strumpfband anhast, das du an unserem ersten Abend zusammen auch getragen hast?“

Der Brünette zog unberührt einen Kamm aus der Innentasche seines Jackets, um sich endlich seine Haare zu richten und wieder präsentabel genug für ein Nobelrestaurant auszusehen. Dann beugte er seinen Kopf so, daß sein Mund genau neben Gregs Ohr war und dieser schon seinen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. „Vielleicht habe ich es ja genau aus diesem Grund an – um dich davon abzuhalten, das Essen zu lange zu genießen?“ Er gab dem Silberhaarigen einen Schmatzer auf die Wange, konnte sich jedoch nicht wie geplant aufrichten.

Greg hatte seinen Kopf wieder zu einem innigen Kuß herangezogen. „Oh Mycroft“, tadelte er ihn dann, lachte aber dabei.

Da hielt der Wagen schon und sie mußten sich voneinander lösen, weil Sie ihr Ziel endlich erreicht hatten.

 

***

 

 

Ich bin schon dabei das nächste Kapitel zu überarbeiten. Es kann also bald wieder weiter gehen. :-) 

Diesmal hoffe ich, daß meine Zeitplanung besser paßt. ;-)


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft hat im Restaurant ein besonderes Menu bestellt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *reinwinkt* Diesmal bin ich sogar schneller als mein Zeitplan. Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch und ihr rennt nicht schreiend weg, bei dem, was ich den beiden hier antue *hüstel*  
> Auf jeden Fall: Viel Spaß!

 „Greg, ich wollte zwar nicht weiß Gott wie viele Stunden in diesem Restaurant verbringen, aber genießen solltest du das Essen schon – vor allem, wenn ich daran denke, was der nächste Gang sein wird.“

Der Angesprochene nippte an seinem Wasser und sah seinen Dinnerpartner fragend an. „Und was ist der nächste Gang?“, fragte er neugierig. Die Vorspeise in Form eines kleinen Mixes aus geschnittenem Obst hatte er in Rekordzeit verputzt. Daß dies allerdings mehr daran lag, daß sein letztes Essen mehrere Stunden her war und nicht daran, daß er so schnell wie möglich mit dem anderen nach Hause und die Tagesfeierlichkeiten in dessen Schlafzimmer verlegen wollte, ließ er sich nicht anmerken. Es kam selten genug vor, daß Mycroft ihn nicht wie ein offenes Buch lesen konnte.

Der andere schob inzwischen ebenfalls seinen Vorspeiseteller zur Seite, um dem Kellner anzuzeigen, daß er fertig war und ergriff über den Tisch hinweg die Hände seines Partners.

„Etwas Besonderes, genau so, wie du...“

Gregs Wangen wurden rot bei dem Kompliment. Er schloß seine Finger fester um Mycrofts und erwiderte das Lächeln des Anderen. „Wenn deine PA wüßte, wie romantisch du sein kannst...“, neckte er, um seine Verlegenheit zu verbergen.

„Da ich mit ihr nur meine Arbeitszeit teile, muß sie das gar nicht wissen...“

Mehr konnte er nicht erklären, denn der Kellner brachte schon eine neue Platte und zwei kleinere Teller, die er vor den beiden Männern abstellte. „Der Champagner kommt in einer Sekunde“, verkündete er, die leeren Vorspeiseteller mitnehmend.

Kaum war er aus der Nische, in welcher der Tisch der beiden Speisenden stand verschwunden, kam eine junge Kellnerin und stellte 2 gefüllte Gläser und die angebrochene Flasche vor ihnen auf den Tisch. „Guten Appetit, die Herren.“ Und mit einem kurzen Nicken verschwand die Frau schon wieder.

Greg bewunderte die Effizienz, mit der das Personal hier arbeitete. Auch, wenn er dies nun schon öfter mit seinem Partner erlebt hatte, der ihn grundsätzlich in die besten Restaurants der Stadt entführte. Es hatte ihn Zeit und einige heftige Diskussionen mit dem Jüngeren gekostet, bis sein schlechtes Gewissen, daß er so etwas einfach nicht selbst bieten konnte, auf ein Minimum geschrumpft war. Inzwischen konnte er jedoch genießen, ohne jede Sekunde an die Kosten zu denken. So war der Blick, den er der Kellnerin nachschickte nur kurz, bevor er sich auf das gebrachte Essen konzentrierte.

„Sind das etwa Austern?“, fragte er fassungslos, als er auf die schön auf der Platte arrangierten Muscheln starrte.

„Die besten, die derzeit zu haben sind...“

Greg lachte, als er in Mycrofts Gesicht blickte. Für jeden anderen würde es aussehen, als hätte der Brünette keine Miene verzogen, für ihn zeigten die kleinen Fältchen um die Augen und Mundwinkel, wie sehr der andere strahlte. Dann lachte er erneut, immer noch leicht ungläubig, als er die auf dem Tisch stehenden Sachen betrachtete. „Austern und Champagner“, begann er. „Also, wenn du es nicht schon verneint hättest, würde ich tatsächlich noch mit einem Heiratsantrag rechnen heute.“ Er sah wieder von den Austern in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers, zurück auf die Austern.

Mycroft hob seine Hand und hauchte einen Kuß auf Gregs Fingerspitzen. „Ich weiß wie du zu dem Thema stehst und du mußt dir darum wirklich keine Sorgen machen.“

Etwas erleichtert atmete der andere aus. Er hatte sich trotz der Versicherung wieder leichte Sorgen gemacht. Auch wenn man ihm das nicht zutraute, konnte Mycroft zu einem furchtbaren Romantiker mutieren und er hatte Angst, daß der andere mehr wollte, als er derzeit bereit war zu geben. Schnell schob er die deprimierenden Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Unterhaltung. „Dann hast du später garantiert etwas Besonderes vor, wenn wir bei dir angelangt sind...“ Greg grinste schon wieder, jedoch immer noch leicht verunsichert. „Auch, wenn ich das noch nie gegessen habe, so weiß doch auch ich, um die aphrodisierende Wirkung, die Austern und Champagner haben sollen.“ Vorsichtig, der Regierungsmitarbeiter sollte ihn nicht falsch verstehen, fragte er dann „Mycroft, bitte, sag mir doch, was du geplant hast.“ Er konnte gerade noch verhindern, daß er sich wie ein quengelndes Kind anhörte.

Der geheimnisvolle Mann lächelte jedoch nur charmant. „Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, daß ich einfach etwas Besonderes zu unserem Jahrestag mit dir machen wollte?“

Greg hob mißtrauisch eine Augenbraue. „Wenn du so was schon zu unserem Jahrestag organisierst, dann frage ich mich doch, wie das wird, wenn wir mal 10jähriges feiern.“

Mycroft drückte Gregs Hand, die er immer noch hielt, etwas fester. „Noch besser?“, meinte er mit einem verspielten Zwinkern in den Augen. Es kostete ihn große Mühe zu verheimlichen, wie warm ihm bei dem Gedanken geworden war, daß der andere auch in 10 Jahren noch mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Sein Freund rettete ihn jedoch schnell vor einer Verlegenheitsreaktion.

Greg verdrehte seine Augen, schmunzelte jedoch. „Na dann... zeig mir endlich, wie man diese Dinger ißt“, stellte er eine Forderung, welcher der andere nur zu gerne nachkam.

 

***

 

Greg hatte sich tapfer durch das ungewohnte Austernschlürfen und zwei weitere Gänge gekämpft, bis sie endlich zum Dessert gekommen waren. „Der Kuchen ist wirklich sündhaft gut“, schwärmte er, was Mycroft nur mit einem Nicken bestätigen konnte, denn sein Mund war voll von Schokolade, die er fleißig kaute.

„Meinst du, die könnten uns davon was einpacken?“, fragte der Silberhaarige, bevor er ein weiteres Stück nahm.

Mycroft wußte durchaus, daß die Frage weniger darauf abzielte, ob das Restaurant in der Lage dazu war, sondern eher darauf, ob dieses Verhalten nicht vielleicht als zu bourgeois angesehen wurde. „Ich denke, das läßt sich einrichten“, meinte er vornehm lächelnd, nachdem er geschluckt hatte.

Sie hatten sich angeregt über alles mögliche unterhalten, während des Essens und es war ein wirklich schöner Abend geworden. Nur der Kuchen, den sie beide gleich stark genossen, hielt sie von weiteren Gesprächen ab. „Mmmmmmhhhh....“, war alles, was Greg von sich gab, als er seine Kuchengabel erst ableckte, nur um sie gleich wieder im Rest des Stückes zu versenken.

Mycroft starrte ihn einen Moment, den Atem anhaltend, an. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß ich solche Geräusche heute schon von dir höre, bevor wir bei mir sind.“ Hätte er keine Schuhe angehabt, wäre die Gelegenheit mit der Fußspitze leicht am Bein des anderen entlang zu fahren, garantiert nicht einfach so ungenutzt verstrichen.

Greg sah spitzbübisch zu seinem Gesprächspartner. „Dir ist schon klar, daß wir noch eine Fahrt mit deiner Limousine hinter uns bringen müssen.“ Der zweideutige Unterton sprach Bände. Gerade, als Mycroft etwas erwidern wollte, wurde er wieder von einem genießerischen „Mmmmmmmhhhhh...“ abgehalten. Als das Geräusch jedoch begann unkomfortabel zu klingen und der andere das Gesicht verzog, begann er sich doch leicht Sorgen zu machen.

„Greg?“, fragte er zaghaft.

Dieser hielt sich den Bauch. „Ich weiß nicht... irgendwie... ich habe schon seit ein paar Minuten so ein Grummeln im Magen.“ Er sah bedauernd auf das nur halb aufgegessene Stück Kuchen. „Und ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, daß die Schokolade gerade nicht das Beste für mich ist.

Mycroft legte seine Hand auf die noch auf dem Tisch ausharrende des anderen. „Es ist wirklich kein Problem, wenn wir uns den Rest einpacken lassen.“

„Ich glaube...“, begann der Silberhaarige, riß die Hand unter Mycrofts hervor und hielt sie sich schnell vor den Mund. „Ich glaube...“, nuschelte er, bevor er aufstoßen mußte. „Ich glaube ich sollte besser mal...“ Er sah hilfesuchend zu seinem Partner. „Mycroft, wo sind die Toiletten?“

Er klang so gehetzt, daß dieser nur aufstand, und ihn einfach unzeremoniell und schnell hinter sich her aus der Nische zog. „Dort entlang“, deutete er in Richtung des WC-Schildes.

Greg schaffte es noch dankbar zu nicken, bevor er sich eilig auf den Weg machte.

 

***

 

Mycroft hatte sich etwas besorgt wieder gesetzt, doch als Greg nach ganzen 10 Minuten immer noch nicht zurück war, beschloß er doch nach seinem Partner sehen zu müssen. Panik verbot ihm seine gute Erziehung, wobei das Gefühl, das ihn durchströmte dieser erschreckend nahe kam. Er hatte sich gerade erhoben, da wurde er jedoch schon von einem eiligst heranhuschenden Oberkellner aufgehalten.

„Mr. Holmes, Mr. Holmes, bitte kommen Sie doch mit mir“, wisperte dieser ihm aufgeregt zu.

Es genügte ein Blick und schon war klar, daß es um Greg ging. So nickte Mycroft nur.

„Was ist los?“, wollte er wissen, als er dem Kellner aus dem großen Raum folgte.

„Ihrem Begleiter scheint es nicht wirklich gut zu gehen. Wie haben es geschafft ihn unauffällig von der Toilette in unser Erholungszimmer zu verlegen. Dr. Meyers ist schon auf dem Weg.“ Er sprach immer noch leise – ohne Zweifel, um die Privatsphäre des Gastes nicht zu verletzen – jedoch deutlich und eindringlich.

Mycroft runzelte die Stirn. „Unauffällig“ und „Erholungszimmer“ waren zwei Worte, die sich für ihn gar nicht gut anhörten. Und tatsächlich: Kaum hatte er den beschriebenen Raum betreten, war an Gregs leichenblasser Gesichtsfarbe und dem Eimer, den er krampfhaft umklammert hielt, zu sehen, wie schlecht es dem anderen ging. Ein unguter Geruch in der Luft verstärkte dieses Bild noch.

„Greg“, besorgt eilte er an die Seite des anderen. Er setzte sich zu ihm auf die niedrige Liege. Als er ihm jedoch fürsorglich die Hand auf die linke Schulter legte, schüttelte es diesen nur und er versenkte den Kopf erneut in dem Eimer, aus dem es wirklich nicht sonderlich gut roch.

„Tut mir...“ brachte der Inspector unter trockenem Würgen vor. „Tut mir Leid... den Abend... so... zu verderben...“

Als er den Kopf hob, um Luft zu holen, wurde ihm überraschend von einer jungen Frau in Kellneruniform der Eimer entrissen. Bevor sich Mycroft schon beschweren konnte, erkannte er, daß es nur um einen Austausch ging. Der „benutzte“ Eimer wurde auch baldigst entsorgt und zur Erleichterung der Anwesenden verschwand damit auch ein Großteil des furchtbaren Geruchs.

„Du mußt dich nicht entschuldigen, Liebster. Du kannst ja nichts dafür, wenn dein Körper rebelliert.“

Greg wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, da wurde er wieder von Krämpfen geschüttelt. Er beugte sich erneut über den Eimer, der allerdings leer blieb. Als der Anfall abgeklungen war, hob er den Kopf und sah schief lächelnd zu seinem Partner. „Ich glaube, so langsam bin ich alles los, was mein Magen nicht haben wollte...“

Mycroft saß nur neben ihm und fuhr mit beruhigenden Bewegungen über die Schulter des anderen.

„Ah, ich sehe schon, wer mein Patient ist...“, erklang eine neue Stimme. Ein junger, energisch wirkender Mann, war mit einer Arzttasche bewaffnet, unbemerkt eingetreten.

„Dr. Meyers?“, fragte Mycroft, hatte jedoch keine Gelegenheit aufzustehen und dem Mann die Hand zu schütteln.

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte nämlich nur kurz und kniete sich dann schon vor seinen erschöpft wirkenden Patienten.

„Ging es ihnen schon vorher schlecht, oder erst, seitdem Sie hier gegessen haben?“, kam er gleich auf den Punkt.

„Vorher war alles gut“, brachte Greg hervor.

„Hm hm...“, machte der Arzt und leuchtete mit einer kleinen Lampe in die Augen Lestrades, was aufgrund seiner kauernden Haltung gar nicht so einfach war. Dieser blinzelte verwirrt und begann wieder zu würgen.

„Haben Sie Probleme zu atmen oder kribbelt es irgendwo?“, fragte der Arzt unbeeindruckt.

Greg schüttelte den Kopf, während er sich immer noch an dem Gefäß in seinen Armen festkrallte.

„Gut“, meinte der Arzt. Er griff energisch nach dem Eimer, den Greg eigentlich nicht gehen lassen wollte, doch der Doktor war unerbittlich. „Bitte legen Sie sich hin und ziehen Sie ihr Hemd aus der Hose, damit ich Sie besser untersuchen kann. Ich vermute, es liegt hauptsächlich am Magen...“ Er sah den anderen Anwesenden an und drückte ihm den Gegenstand in die Hand. „Bitte springen Sie ein, falls es ihrem Begleiter wieder schlecht werden sollte.“

Mycroft nickte, stand endlich auf und ging, mit dem Eimer in der Hand, um den Arzt herum ans Kopfende der Liege, auf der sich Greg gerade lang ausstreckte. Immer noch etwas schwach, aber bestrebt die Untersuchung hinter sich zu bringen, zerrte er an seinem neuen Hemd. Der Arzt half ihm dabei, seinen Bauch frei zu machen und begann gleich mit der Untersuchung, was nicht gerade angenehm war.

„Geht es?“, fragte Mycroft besorgt.

Greg nickte nur. Sprechen traute er sich in diesem Moment nicht. Er war genug damit beschäftigt seinen Magen unter Kontrolle zu halten, der nicht sonderlich begeistert davon war, von dem jungen Arzt abgetastet zu werden.

„Haben Sie heute etwas gegessen, das eine solche Reaktion auslösen könnte?“

Mycroft antwortete für seinen Partner: „Ich glaube nur die Austern waren neu. Nicht wahr, Greg?“ Er legte ihm stärkend die Hand auf die Schulter.

Greg zwang sich zu einem weiteren Nicken.

„Hm“, war die ganze Reaktion des Doktors. „Aaahhh“, sagte er dann und aus seinen Gestern heraus wurde klar, daß er den Rachen seines Patienten überprüfen wollte. Unnötige Worte schienen wirklich nicht zu seiner Art zu gehören.

Greg schaffte es für einige Sekunden den Mund aufzureißen, so daß der Arzt freie Sicht hatte, bevor er wieder würgte. Mycroft hob schon den Eimer, den er immer noch hielt, doch der Silberhaarige wehrte ab. „Geht ohne“, brachte er hervor, mehrfach schluckend.

„Ich nehme Ihnen noch Blut ab, um sicher zu gehen, aber ich denke, es ist nur eine Überreaktion auf unbekanntes Essen und kein allergischer Schock.“

Greg wollte aufsitzen, doch der Arzt hielt ihn ab. „Bitte bleiben Sie liegen. Nicht, daß Sie mir noch vom Blut abnehmen umfallen.“

Lestrade mußte sehr darüber, für solch ein Weichei gehalten zu werden, lachen, was sich gleich wieder rächte, doch sein Körper beruhigte sich schnell genug, so daß eine Blutabnahme möglich war.

„Ich spritze Ihnen gleich etwas für den Magen, so wirkt es schneller“, und tatsächlich konnte der Detectiv noch während der Arzt ihm die Medizin verabreichte spüren, wie er sich merklich besser fühlte.

„Wow“, meinte er überrascht. „Das hilft wirklich.“

„Sollte es auch“, meinte der Arzt schmunzelnd. „Mein Medizinstudium habe ich schließlich nicht umsonst gemacht.“ Er entfernte die Kanüle, durch die er das Blut abgenommen und die Medizin verabreicht hatte und verstaute alles in seiner Tasche. Dann stand er auf, um sich mit Mycroft zu unterhalten, der immer noch bei Gregs Kopf stand.

„Er sollte heute Nacht auf keinen Fall alleine bleiben, nur zur Sicherheit. Können Sie das arrangieren oder muß ich ihn in ein Krankenhaus einweisen?“

„Das sollte kein Problem sein, Dr. Meyers. Muß ich sonst noch etwas beachten? Wann denken Sie, sollte er transportfähig sein?“

Der Arzt sah kurz zu Greg, der erschöpft auf der Liege lag. „Geben Sie dem Mittel noch 10-15 Minuten. So lange Sie eine ruhige Strecke fahren, sollte es dann gehen. Ideal wäre es natürlich, wenn er auf der Fahrt liegen könnte.“

„Auch das wird arrangierbar sein“, erklärte Mycroft in seiner üblichen geschäftlich trockenen Art. „Wann werden Sie die Testergebnisse haben?“

„Meine Praxis ist im 3. Stock und ich habe dort mein eigenes kleines Labor. Das sollte nicht zu lange dauern.“ Er lächelte zuversichtlich. „Wie kann ich Sie erreichen?“

Endlich stellte Mycroft den Eimer auf den Fußboden, nicht ohne sicher zu gehen, daß Greg im Notfall danach greifen konnte. Er langte in die Innentasche seines Jackets und zog eine seiner privaten Visitenkarten heraus. „Meine Handynummer steht ganz unten. Darüber erreichen Sie mich direkt.“ Er streckte seine Hand aus. „Vielen Dank, Doktor.“

„Kein Problem“, erwiderte der Arzt. „Mr. Holmes“, las er dann von der Karte ab und Mycroft war beruhigt, als er keine Anzeichen eines Erkennens im Gesicht des anderen sah. So sollte es sein. „Normale“ Ärzte gehörten nicht zu der Zielgruppe, bei denen sein Name besonderen Respekt oder gar Angst auslösen sollte.

„Sie melden sich wegen der Rechnung?“, fragte er, während sie sich die Hände schüttelten.

„Ich habe eine Vereinbarung mit dem Restaurant. Sie müssen sich um nichts kümmern, Mr. Holmes“, war die kurze Erwiderung, bevor der Arzt sich schon wieder auf den Weg machte.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen, ging sie schon wieder auf und der Oberkellner stand im Zimmer.

Scheinbar hatte eine unmerkliche kurze Kommunikation mit dem Arzt statt gefunden, zumindest war dies den Worten des Mannes zu entnehmen. „Möchten Sie irgendwas, während Sie darauf warten, daß es ihrem Begleiter gut genug für die Heimfahrt geht? Oder soll ich jetzt sofort bereits Ihren Wagen rufen lassen?“

„Einen Kaffee bitte“, verlangte Mycroft. „Den Wagen dann in 20 Minuten.“ Er zückte seine Kreditkarte. „Bitte rechnen Sie während dessen auch das Essen ab und veranlassen Sie für sich und Ihre Kollegen ein entsprechendes Trinkgeld, als Dank für die schnelle und umsichtige Reaktion.“

„Oh“, der Mann schien sichtlich überrascht. „Aber das...“, wollte er gerade einwenden, daß das nicht nötig sei, doch Mycroft schnitt ihm ins Wort.

„Bitte, nehmen Sie es an. Es hätte auch schlimmer als ein verstimmter Magen sein könnten. Das gesamte involvierte Personal hat sich vorbildlich verhalten.“ Daß dies nach Mycrofts Ansicht belohnt gehörte, war in diesen Worten impliziert.

Es dauerte eine extra Sekunde, in der man dem Oberkellner deutlich ansah, wie unangenehm ihm das einerseits, wie stolz er aber andererseits auf dieses Lob war.

Er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. „Vielen Dank, Sir. Ich werde mich um alles kümmern.“

 

***

 

*wegrennt und duckt* Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht zu böse, wegen des armen Lestrade... aber auf der Szene hat der kleine kugelige Plotbunny einfach bestanden... beim Schreiben war ich allerdings das erste Mal froh, daß ich viel zu gut weiß, wie man sich fühlt, wenn's einem so geht...

Das nächste Kapitel wird leider voraussichtlich erst wieder am Wochenende kommen. Vielleicht bekommt ihr das Universum ja aber auch überredet, mir etwas mehr Freizeit zu verschaffen... das würde definitiv helfen. ;-)

Bis denne. :-)


	4. Zuhause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft und Greg kommen endlich in Mycrofts Wohnung an.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *puh* langsam bin ich halbwegs zufrieden mit dem Kapitel... ich hoffe ihr auch. :-) Viel Spaß!

Einen Kaffee, ein paar eingepackte Stücke Schokoladenkuchen und eine ganze Stunde später, warf sich ein erschöpfter Greg Lestrade auf das Holmesche Schlafzimmerbett. „Ich werde wirklich alt, wenn mich eine kleine Unverträglichkeit so fertig macht“, stöhnte er.

Mycroft kicherte leise in sich hinein. Er war sehr erleichtert, daß es seinem Partner schon wieder gut genug ging, um sich zu beschweren. „Du hast ein Talent zu untertreiben. Ich würde das nicht gerade als eine _kleine_ Unverträglichkeit bezeichnen.“ Er hatte sich wirklich ernste Sorgen um den anderen Mann gemacht. Vorsichtig ließ er sich neben Greg auf der Matratze nieder und ignorierte dessen „Das sagt der Richtige“ einfach. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Viel besser“, lächelte der Silberhaarige ihn an. Und diesmal schien sein Magen mit der Reaktion einverstanden zu sein.

„Gut“, murmelte Mycroft und beugte sich hinab, um ihm einen Kuß geben zu können, doch Greg drehte im letzten Moment den Kopf, so daß er nur dessen Wange erwischte.

„Nicht, bevor ich mir nicht die Zähne geputzt und mindestens zwei Glas Wasser getrunken habe.“ Der Liegende sah entschuldigend, aber mit sturem Blick, auf.

„Ich verstehe.“ Mycroft erhob sich mit einem verständnisvollen, aber doch etwas enttäuschem Gesichtsausdruck. „Dann versorge ich jetzt den Kuchen, während du kurz ins Bad gehst.“

„Aye, Aye, Sir!“, salutierte Greg, was ihm einen Klaps auf den Oberschenkel einbrachte, womit die Stimmung wieder aufgelockert war.

 

***

 

Nachdem Mycroft den Kuchen im Kühlschrank verstaut hatte, war er ins Schlafzimmer zurück gekehrt und hatte begonnen sich auszuziehen. Als die Zahnputzgeräusche jedoch schon länger verklungen waren und Greg immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war, begann er sich doch wieder Sorgen zu machen und beschloß nachzusehen. Halb ausgezogen, ohne Hose und mit offenem Hemd, betrat er das Bad, nur um zu sehen, wie Greg, selbst nur mit seiner Unterhose bekleidet, ein halbleeres Glas Wasser konzentriert anstarrte.

„Paß auf, daß es nicht rausspringt und dich angreift“, meinte er schmunzelnd.

Der Angesprochene sah überrascht auf, lächelte dann auch, was Mycroft davon abhielt schon wieder zu fragen, ob es ihm gut ginge. „Ich wollte nur prüfen, was mein Magen macht, aber das Wasser scheint er zu vertragen“ und damit nahm er noch ein paar große Schlucke.

Über das Glas hinweg sah er auf Mycroft, der immer noch in der Tür stand und grinste ihn an, als er das Glas absetzte und auf das Waschbecken stellte. „Hm, lecker...“, meinte er dann, sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen fahrend.

Mycroft errötete leicht. Damit hatte er in diesem Moment nicht gerechnet.

Greg trat näher an ihn heran und hauchte ihm einen kurzen Kuß auf die geschlossenen Lippen. Irgendwie landete sein Hemd auf dem Boden und im nächsten Moment fühlte er Gregs Finger an dem Strumpfband zupfen, das immer noch kurz unter dem Ende der Shorts saß, die er heute unter seiner Hose getragen hatte.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dir zuerst ausziehen soll“, überlegte Greg schmunzelnd. Die Unterhose oder das Strumpfband?“

„Glaubst du...“ Er schluckte bei dem feurigen Blick, den ihm der andere zuwarf. „Glaubst du, _das_ ist in deinem Zustand gerade wirklich so eine gute Idee?“ Es kostete ihn trotz allem langsam Mühe seine Männlichkeit möglichst uninteressiert wirken zu lassen. Sein Geist mochte noch voller Sorgen sein, sein Körper reagierte dagegen bereits auf die angenehmeren Ideen Gregs.

Zu seiner Überraschung lachte sein Partner nur laut und drehte sich von ihm weg. „Glaub mir, ich weiß sehr gut, daß _das_ momentan nicht drin ist.“ Er streifte seine eigene Unterhose ab und betrat die Duschzelle, um das Wasser aufzudrehen. Dann tapste er mit schon nassen Füßen wieder zu Mycroft, beschloß diesen ebenfalls erst mal der Unterhose zu entledigen und zog ihn dann glatt am Strumpfband hinter sich her. „Aber eine Dusche mit meiner _Prinzessin_ , bei der ich mich für den schönen Abend bedanken kann, ist durchaus noch drin“, meinte er neckend.

„Oh, Greg...“, stöhnte der sonst so steife Mann, dessen Körper nun unter dem warmen Wasser und den liebkosenden Händen dahinschmolz. „Das ist... das ist...nicht notwendig...“ Eigentlich wäre es nun an ihm gewesen zu argumentieren, wie er die ganze verkorkste Geschichte noch als schönen Abend ansehen konnte, und sich außerdem darüber zu beschweren, daß er keine Prinzessin sei, aber Greg kannte ihn schon viel zu gut und wußte genau, welche Tricks er anwenden mußte, um ihn von solchen Gedanken abzulenken.

„Das _ist_ nötig!“, bestand dieser auch darauf und hielt ihn davon ab weiter zu wiedersprechen, indem er seinen Körper in voller Länge an den Rücken des anderen preßte. Seine Hand wanderte an eine Stelle Mycrofts, die ganz und gar nicht geschmolzen war, und begann langsam an dem sich noch mehr versteifenden Glied auf und ab zu fahren.

„Greg“, stöhnte Mycroft wieder. Sein Kopf sank nach hinten, auf Gregs Schulter und er wollte seine Hände ebenfalls über den Körper des anderen wandern lassen, doch dieser hielt ihn auf. Seine Arme legten sich noch etwas enger um seinen Körper und verdammten ihn zur Bewegungslosigkeit. „Sch... das ist nur für dich!“ Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich Mycroft in den Armen des Silberhaarigen anspannte und er einen erlösenden Höhepunkt fand.

Greg hielt ihn, bis seine Beine ihn wieder alleine tragen konnten und kümmerte sich dann darum, daß sie beide wieder sauber wurden. Zwischendrin gurgelte er immer wieder mit dem Wasser, das aus dem Duschkopf auf sie herabprasselte, bis er zufrieden seine Lippen auf Mycrofts’ preßte und sie endlich wieder in einem richtigen Kuß versinkend, aus der Dusche heraustraten.

„Es scheint dir wirklich schon wieder viel besser zu gehen“, bemerkte Mycroft, als Greg ihm sein Handtuch reichte.

Greg lächelte, doch er wirkte auch entschuldigend dabei. „Eindeutig: Ja. Trotzdem möchte ich jetzt einfach nur noch hinliegen und schlafen.“ Er faßte sich an den Bauch. „Er gluckert immer noch ein bißchen.“

Mycroft nickte verstehend. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, daß während der ganzen Zeit nur leichtes körperliches Interesse an seinem Rücken zu spüren gewesen war, was klar zeigte, daß sein Partner noch nicht wieder auf voller Höhe war – in eindeutiger, als auch in zweideutiger Hinsicht. „Natürlich.“ Er folgte dem anderen in sein Schlafzimmer, das im Laufe des letzten Jahres immer mehr zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer geworden war und griff sich eine Schlafanzughose. Auch Greg zog sich etwas an, bevor er sich unter die gemeinsame Decke verkroch.

Mycroft, der sich von der anderen Seite aufs Bett setzte, griff nach seinem Handy und überprüfte noch kurz, ob er Nachrichten erhalten hatte. Tatsächlich hatte ihm der Arzt eine hinterlassen.

„Ein gutes Ergebnis“, wendete er sich an den ihn neugierig Beobachtenden. „Es ist keine Allergie, sondern tatsächlich nur eine Überempfindlichkeit gegen die Austern gewesen. Deine Blutwerte geben keinen Anlaß zur Sorge. Trotzdem werde ich mir in Zukunft genauer überlegen, mit was ich dich überrasche.“

Greg lachte. „Wenn ich selbst nicht weiß, ob ich etwas vertrage, kannst du es erst recht nicht wissen. Hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen.“ Er zog den anderen zu sich herunter, um ihn auf die Nasenspitze zu küssen. „Du kannst nicht immer alles wissen und kontrollieren“, erklärte er in sanftem Ton weiter, wurde dann aber wieder strenger. „Immerhin kann ich jetzt hoffen, daß du auch etwas Schlaf abbekommst und nicht die ganze Nacht Wache über mich hältst.“

Mycroft sah etwas ertappt aus, bei diesen Worten, was Greg noch mehr zum lachen brachte. „Deine Sorge ist rührend, aber jetzt komm ins Bett, schlafen.“

Und endlich schob sich ein warmer Körper neben seinen eigenen unter die Decke. Normalerweise lagen sie so nebeneinander, daß mindestens einer den Arm um den anderen geschlungen hatte. Doch in dieser Nacht war klar, daß Greg auf dem Rücken liegen würde, um seinen Magen noch etwas zu schonen und Mycroft leicht überfordert war, wohin er seine Hand legen konnte, nachdem er das Licht gelöscht hatte, ohne dabei den Zustand des anderen wieder zu verschlechtern. Greg war eben doch nicht der unerschrockene Ritter, für den er sich gerne hielt und dem nichts etwas anhaben konnte.

Irgendwann griff dieser dann beherzt nach Mycrofts Arm und küßte seine Fingerspitzen, bevor er die Hand gezielt auf seiner Schulter plazierte. „Geht das so für dich?“, fragte er sicherheitshalber nach und spürte nur noch ein Nicken und einen auf seine Schulter gehauchten Kuß.

Kurz bevor er begann wegzudösen schoß ihm jedoch noch ein Gedanke durch den Kopf.

„Mycroft?“, stupste er den anderen vorsichtig am Oberschenkel an, an dem Gregs Hand gerade lag und dieser war tatsächlich auch noch wach – bessergesagt: Natürlich war er noch wach. Das Schlaf-brauchen-andere-Syndrom war so eine Holmesche Krankheit, die ihm diesmal jedoch gerade Recht kam. „War da nicht eigentlich noch was von wegen einer Überraschung?“

Mycroft lachte leise. „Morgen, mein Liebster. Das sollte schon im richtigen Rahmen präsentiert werden...“

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille. „Ihr Holmese und euer genau geplantes Timing“, ertönte dann ein Seufzen.

Wieder kam als Antwort ein Lachen.

„Und wie soll ich jetzt schlafen können, wenn ich die _ganze Nacht_ darüber nachdenke, was es ist?“, quengelte er. Diesmal hörte er sich wirklich wie ein kleiner ungezogener Junge an.

„Ich könnte dich ja müde machen...“, wieder ein Kuß an seiner Schulter. „Aber ich glaube, wir sind beide der Meinung, daß das eine dumme Idee wäre...“

„Hm“, war die einzige Antwort Gregs, der immer noch nicht ganz zufrieden war, aber zustimmen mußte.

„Hör einfach auf darüber nachzudenken und ich verspreche dir, daß du es gleich nach dem Aufstehen beim Frühstück erfährst.“

Wieder ein Seufzen. „Da ich dich und deinen Dickkopf kenne, muß ich mich wohl mit kleinen Siegen zufrieden geben...“

 

***

 

Das nächste Kapitel ist dann leider auch schon wieder das letzte... das rechtfertigt a) mal wieder das Rating und b) gibt's endlich die Auflösung für die Überraschung. Ich versuche es auf Anfang der Woche vollends fertig zu bekommen, damit ihr nicht wieder so lange warten müßt. :-)


	5. Endlich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frühstück und endlich erfährt Greg, was Mycroft geplant hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, die Realität wollte wieder mal nicht so, wie ich wollte. Dafür schraub' ich in dem Kapitel erst mal wieder das Rating hoch, bevor wir zu dem mal wieder irgendwie kitschigen Ende kommen (ernsthaft, wenn mir vor 2 Jahren jemand erzählt hätte, ich würd' mal Mystrade-Romanze schreiben.. ich wäre lachend am Boden gelegen).  
> Viel Spaß mit den zwei Recken. :-)

Mycroft wachte mit einem Japsen auf. In seinem ganzen Körper kibbelte es, doch erst nach mehreren Checks seiner körperlichen Funktionen war ihm klar, daß er tatsächlich wach war und es sich nicht um einen höchst anregenden und erotischen Traum handelte, sondern wirklich ein Finger dabei war seine Prostata aufs Angenehmste zu stimulieren und ein feuchter Mund an seiner Männlichkeit leckte und saugte.

„Greg“, beinhaltete sein nächstes Japsen und seine Finger krallten sich in die Laken, bevor er genug Kraft aufbringen konnte, um den Kopf zu heben. Der andere hatte es sich tatsächlich mehr oder weniger bequem zwischen seinen Beinen gemacht und verwöhnte ihn mit Händen und Mund.

„Ist das.. ist das mein Stumpfband?“, realisierte er nach einiger Zeit, in der er einfach nur fasziniert zugesehen hatte, wie sein Glied in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus immer wieder aus dem Mund seines Partners auftauchte und darin verschwand.

Endlich entließ dieser ihn aus der stimulierenden Enge und sah grinsend auf.

„Ich dachte, ich sehe mal, wofür man das noch gebrauchen kann...“ Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich so über Mycroft, daß er ihm einen kurzen Kuß auf die Lippen geben konnte. „Guten Morgen, mein Schatz.“

„Morgeeeen“, brachte dieser gerade so hervor, als sich sein Körper auch schon anspannte und er zwei Finger an der Stelle spürte, an der vorher nur einer gewesen war.

Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, bis er sich wieder genug unter Kontrolle hatte, um zu fragen: „Du weißt schon, daß wir auch das dafür gedachte Spielzeug dahaben?“

Greg lachte. „Ich kenne keinen Menschen, der in der Frühe so schnell wieder so gut denken kann, nach dem Aufwachen, wie du...“ Seine Vorbereitung unterbrach er dabei keine Sekunde, was dazu führte, daß sich Mycroft vor ihm auf der Matratze in Ekstase leicht hin und her wand.

„Wenn ich auf diese Art geweckt werde habe ich doch auch allen Grund, schnell mitdenken zu wollen...“ Er sah atemlos auf den sich bewegenden Arm des anderen, dessen Hand er aus diesem Winkel leider nicht sehen konnte. „Und momentan denke ich nur an eine Frage...“, kam es keuchend aus seinem Mund.

„Hm?“, machte Greg, der schon eine Ahnung hatte, was jetzt kam.

„Warum bist du noch nicht in mir?“

„Du magst das eindeutig zu sehr“, rügte der andere ihn. „Vorbereitung ist wichtig. Auch, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, wenn es sich etwas grober anfühlt.“

Mycroft japste wieder, als Greg genau in dem Moment wieder diese eine empfindliche Stelle berührte. „Das ist genug Vorbereitung“, bestand er dann und zog den Silberhaarigen mit den Füßen heran.

Tatsächlich hatte Greg ein Einsehen. „Ausnahmsweise...“, meinte er großzügig, was Mycroft ein kurzes Knurren entlockte. „Ist ja gut“, kam als Antwort. In Wahrheit fiel es ihm langsam selbst schwer dem Anblick des nackten Körpers vor ihm zu wiederstehen. „Ist das dem Herrn von und zu britische Regierung schnell genug?“, konnte er sich dennoch die Frage nicht verkneifen, als er ohne Umschweife und in einem einzigen Stoß in ihn eindrang.

„Oh ja“, stöhnte Mycroft und seine Beine schlangen sich ohne sein zutun, noch fester um den Körper seines Partners. „Dafür vergebe ich dir sogar das ‚Herrn von uns zu britische Regierung’“, kam es schon wieder gefaßter einen Moment später.

Greg schüttelte lachend den Kopf und hielt inne. „Du bist noch viel zu kohärent für das, was wir hier treiben.“

„Dann tu was dagegen!“ Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue forderte der unten Liegende den anderen heraus.

Sie starrten sich einen Moment in die Augen, bevor ein diebisches Grinsen über Gregs Gesicht geisterte. „Wie du willst“, meinte er nur und begann umgehend mit schnellen und tiefen Stößen Mycroft tatsächlich etwas aus der Fassung zu bringen.

Nach kurzer Zeit stellte sich heraus, daß er ihn sogar etwas stärker aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, als beabsichtigt, denn Mycrofts Hände, die sich bisher in den Laken verkrampft hatten, versuchten zunächst vergeblich nach ihm zu greifen. Erst nach dem dritten Anlauf schaffte der andere es ihn am linken Oberarm zu packen. „Ich glaube ein richtiger Cockring wäre erfolgreicher gewesen...“ und schon zuckten seine Muskeln und umschlossen Gregs Glied enger und enger, während er an seinem Bauch eine verräterische Feuchtigkeit spürte.

Schon etwas länger bewußt bei der Sache als der andere brauchte auch der Aktivere der beiden nicht mehr lange, um seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen. Er keuchte schwer und hatte sich gerade noch abfangen können, bevor er mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf Mycroft gelandet war. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er nur in dessen befriedigt lächelndes Gesicht und es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer sich aus dem anderen zurück zuziehen. Als er das erledigt und das Strumpfband vorsichtig von seinem momentanen Platz entfernt hatte, ließ er sich ganz unzeremoniell neben dem anderen auf die Matratze plumpsen.

Eine Weile lagen sie einfach nur nach Atem ringend nebeneinander, bis Greg Mycrofts Finger an seiner Seite spürte. Er drehte den Kopf und bemerkte, wie der andere das Band ergriff, das er immer noch in der Hand hielt.

„Du überrascht mich wirklich immer wieder, mit deinen wunderbaren Ideen.“ Er betrachtete das nun eindeutig wäschereife Stückchen Unterwäsche. „Und langsam verstehe ich deine Obsession mit diesem Strumpfband auch.“ Er grinste überraschend dreckig für jemanden, der sich normal immer unter Kontrolle hatte. Dann drehte er sich zu Greg, um ihm einen dankbaren Kuß auf die Schulter zu geben. Im nächsten Moment fühlte dieser sich jedoch auch schon halb von der Matratze geschubst.

„Hey“, beschwerte sich der Ältere. „Da gebe ich mir solche Mühe, die verpatzte Nacht nachzuholen, und du wirfst mich raus?“

„ _Ich_ , Dusche!“, erklärte Mycroft nur in kurzen Worten, auf sich selbst und die seinen Bauch zierende Sauerei zeigend. „ _Du_ legst dir annehmbare Kleidung heraus, weil du nachher sicher wieder ins Yard willst, wegen des Mordes von gestern und ich gehe mal davon aus, daß du nicht erst in deine Wohnung fahren möchtest?“ Die Frage war rhetorisch, das war klar.

Greg seufzte nur beim Gedanken an die Arbeit. Mycroft hatte jedoch recht. Eine Krankmeldung kam für ihn nicht in Frage. Trotzdem hatte er eigentlich geplant, den morgen etwas zu verlängern. Irgendwann mußte er ja seine Überstunden sinnvoll abbauen. Mycroft schien seine Planungen jedoch nicht zu teilen.

„Während du duscht, bereite ich das Frühstück vor und dann kommen wir endlich zu deiner Überraschung“, erklärte ihm der Jüngere dann noch.

Diese Worte brachten den Polizisten auf Touren.

„Ok“, sagte er. Ohne weitere Widerworte sprang vollends aus dem Bett und zerrte Mycroft ungeduldig hinter sich her. „Beeil dich!“, befahl er ihm noch mit einem Schubser in Richtung Bad.

Etwas überrumpelt drehte sich der andere in der Tür um, nur um zu sehen, wie der Silberhaarige, mit dem Elan eines übermütigen Teenagers, zum Schrank sprang, um schnellstmöglich etwas zum Anziehen zu finden. „Da kann es einer ja kaum erwarten“, konnte er sich nicht verkneifen Greg zu necken.

Das stoppte diesen und brachte ihn sogar dazu sich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen umzudrehen. „Mycroft Holmes“, begann er und hörte sich verdammt nach einer Standpauke von Mammi an in diesem Moment. „Du ziehst mir jetzt schon seit gestern Abend die Zähne lang mit deiner _verdammten_ Überraschung. Es wird wirklich Zeit, daß ich erfahre, was das ist, sonst nerve ich dich so lange, bis du einfach nur noch kapitulierst!“ Bei den letzten Worten wich der Strenge Gesichtsausdruck Gregs einem lausbubenhaften Grinsen. Er hatte da schon ein paar Ideen.

Mycroft wehrte lachend ab. Gregs Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, wäre die Nerverei zwar höchstwahrscheinlich eine nicht ganz unangenehme Sache, aber er wollte nichts riskieren. „Ist ja schon gut. Ich beeile mich.“ Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er endlich im Bad.

 

***

 

Sie waren zu dem Konsens gekommen, daß es für Gregs Magen besser war, wenn sie zuerst eine Lage Toast aßen, bevor sie sich an den eingepackten Schokoladenkuchen machten.

Der Polizist beobachte mit Freude, wie locker sich Mycroft inzwischen in seiner Gegenwart gab, als er das Frühstück zubereitete. Das war ein wirkliches Zeichen dafür, wie sehr er ihm vertraute. Auch wenn gewisse Worte noch nicht gefallen waren, wußten sie doch, was sie aneinander hatten.

Zu Gregs Freude, hatte das Restaurant sogar noch Schokokekse in die Mitnahmeschachtel gelegt und aufgrund seiner Vorliebe dafür und Mycrofts Einwand, daß er ja auf Diät sei, waren diese schon zum Mitnehmen für ihn eingeplant.

„Außerdem ist Nervennahrung immer eine gute Idee, wenn man mit Mördern zu tun hat.“

Mycroft schüttelte lachend, aber dennoch leicht deprimiert den Kopf. „Nach der Häufigkeit, mit der du es mit Mördern zu tun hast, gilt diese Ausrede jeden Tag.“ Er tätschelte wehmütig die leichte Rundung an seinem Bauch. „Sei froh, daß du die Kalorien so schnell verbrennst. Bei mir setzt alles immer sofort an.“

Greg trat näher und schloß seine Arme von hinten um seinen Partner. „Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, daß du _nicht dick_ bist?“, meinte er leise und aufmunternd. „Du bist genau richtig, wie du bist.“ Er hatte seine Nase im Nacken des vor ihm Stehenden vergraben und ihm nach diesen Worten einen Kuß auf den Übergang zwischen Hals und Schulter gegeben, um die Aufrichtigkeit seiner Worte zu untermauern.

Mycroft ignorierte das einfach. „Und da das auch so bleiben soll, bekommst du weiterhin die Kekse und nicht ich“, erklärte er statt dessen. Energisch wickelte er alle vorhandenen Knabbereien in entsprechendes Papier ein, so daß der andere sie nachher nur noch einpacken mußte.

„Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich“, schüttelte der Detectiv seinen Kopf, was dazu führte, daß seine kurzen Haare die Wange des anderen streichelten.

Einen Moment genoß Mycroft noch die angenehme Vertrautheit, bevor er sich aus der Umarmung löste.

„Toast und zum Nachtisch Kuchen und die Überraschung!“, scheuchte er Greg zum Tisch. Irgendwer mußte schließlich dafür Sorge tragen, daß sie noch etwas zustande brachten und nicht den ganzen Tag nur die traute Zweisamkeit genossen. Außerdem konnte er selbst kaum erwarten Gregs Reaktion auf seinen Antrag zu erfahren.

 

***

 

Sie hatten es sich gut gehen lassen, mit Toast, der mit Schinken oder Käse belegt war und endlich kamen die beiden Männer zum Nachtisch. Wortlos stellte Mycroft nach den ersten Bissen eine kleine Geschenk-Schachtel auf den Tisch, die mit einer Schleife verziert war.

„Sei nicht so mißtrauisch“, rügte er Greg bei dessen zusammengekniffenen Blick auf das kleine Ding.

„Naja, es ist immerhin keine Ringschachtel...“, murmelte dieser und duckte sich kaum merklich dabei.

Mycroft seufzte. „Mach es schon auf“, forderte er den anderen dann auf.

Greg legte seine Kuchengabel auf den Teller und nach einem kurzen, sich selbst mutmachenden Durchatmer, griff er nach dem Schächtelchen. Er hob den Deckel an und blinzelte erst mal verwirrt, bei dem, was er sah. „Ein Schlüssel?“, fragte er dann, nicht verstehend. Er hob das Metallobjekt an und drehte es, um es von allen Seiten betrachten zu können. „Es sieht aus, wie der Wohnungsschlüssel, den ich von dir habe..“ Mit gerunzelter Stirn wollte er wissen „Warum schenkst du mir noch einen Wohnungsschlüssel?“ Endlich sah er Mycroft wieder direkt an.

Dieser war leicht rot angelaufen, räusperte sich und ergriff schließlich Gregs Hand. „Er hat mehr einen symbolischen Charakter“, begann er dann zu erklären. „Ich weiß, daß ich es noch nicht gesagt habe, aber:“ Er holte noch mal tief Luft. „Ich liebe dich, Greg.“

Gregs Kinnlade fiel überrascht nach unten. Genau darüber hatte er vorhin noch nachgedacht. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, ob sein Partner nicht doch Gedanken lesen konnte.

„Ich habe die Hoffnung, daß du ebenfalls so empfindest“, fuhr der andere fort, ohne etwas von diesen Überlegungen zu wissen. „Der Schlüssel soll ein Symbol dafür sein, daß ich dich gerne noch mehr in meinem Leben haben möchte, als es jetzt schon der Fall ist und auch wenn ich weiß, wie sehr du eine erneute Heirat ablehnst, so hoffe ich doch, daß du zumindest nicht abgeneigt wärst, mein Zuhause vollständig mit mir zu teilen.“

Greg starrte Mycroft einen langen Moment wortlos an. Dann konnte er sich nicht verkneifen festzustellen „Mycroft, niemand außer dir schafft es in so komplizierten Worten zu fragen, ob ich bei ihm einziehe.“ Der andere beobachtete ihn sehr genau und dem DI war klar, daß er gerade analysiert wurde. Sehr hoffnungsvoll analysiert, wie es aussah.

Greg begann zu lächeln. Er griff mit seiner anderen Hand nach Mycrofts und drückte sie ermutigend. „Ja, Mycroft Holmes, ich möchte dein Zuhause gerne vollständig mit dir teilen.“

Der Jüngere zog ihn vorsichtig, um nichts auf dem Tisch umzustoßen heran, und gab ihm einen freudigen und vor allem zärtlichen Kuß. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, bemerkte Greg: „Und nur für die Akte: Ich liebe dich auch, Mycroft Holmes.“

„Ich weiß“, war die einzige Antwort, bevor ein neuer, inniger Kuß folgte. „Es ist trotzdem schön es zu hören.“ Dann änderte sich seine Miene und wurde der ähnlicher, die er in der Öffentlichkeit zur Schau stellte. „Und jetzt essen wir endlich diesen Schokoladenkuchen, damit wir zur Arbeit gehen können.“

Greg schmunzelte. ‚Back to business’ hieß es also in der üblichen Holmeschen Geschwindigkeit. „Den Rest besprechen wir heute Abend?“

„Den Rest besprechen wir heute Abend“, bestätigte Mycroft, wieder mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen – froh darüber, einen Partner gefunden zu haben, der ihn so gut verstand. Insgeheim schmiedete er schon Pläne für den Abend, die beinhalteten, daß bis dahin das Strumpfband wieder sauber und trocken sein könnte. Und er hatte schon ein, zwei – eher vier Ideen, was sie damit anstellen konnten. Schließlich mußte dieser neue Schritt in ihrer Beziehung gebührend gefeiert werden. Er war sich sicher, daß Greg ihm, nachdem sie die langweiligen aber wichtigen Dinge, des Zusammenziehens besprochen hatten, hier enthusiastisch zustimmen würde.

 

Ende...

 

...oder so ähnlich. Ich fürchte, obwohl Babybunny sich grad erfolgreich in Luft aufgelöst hat, hoppelt immer noch Teenbunny hier rum, der das Strumpfband um seine Vorderpfote gewickelt hat und seeeehr häufig damit winkt und außerdem den lustigen pinken Spitzhut zwischen den Ohren trägt. Drückt mir die Daumen, daß ich zum Schreiben komme (vor allem schneller als bei diesem Teil ;-) ), dann gibt’s noch einen dritten Teil zu dieser Serie und der wird dann hoffentlich wieder etwas absurdhumorvoller, als diese Kitschromanze hier. ;-) Ich würde mich übrigens sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir sagt, was ihr von der Story haltet. :-)

Bis zur nächsten Story.


End file.
